Free Me From 3D The Chris Redfield Discussion
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: Seqeul to Free Me From 3D. Chris has some of his own issues to discuss with the game designer but a certain raven haired coworker won't stand idly by while he has his say...


_Author's Notes: This is a sequel to the original "Free Me From 3D" starring Jill Valentine. It will be better understood having read that first. This time it's Chris who gets to voice his thoughts but a certain raven-haired co-worker isn't going to stand idly by while he does._

_Warnings: This story is rated for adult language and themes._

_Disclaimer: I don't claim any ownership to any character from Resident Evil, nor Resident Evil itself but this lil story itself is mine._

**Free Me From 3D- The Chris Redfield Discussion**

Chris sat angrily in his render window tapping his foot with clear impatience as he waited for some attention. He'd left a perfectly good date with Jill to be here and wasn't happy in the least the designer was keeping him waiting. He couldn't be shocked though. Jill had warned him this was inevitable.

Actually, his date had gone pretty well. He'd gotten some good information from his co-worker and when it came to his attention she had a meeting with the designer it only seemed fitting to him that he have one as well. After all, he was Chris Redfield.

"Chris, always a pleasure," the designer greeted sitting himself down at the computer and pulling up his chair. "How are you today?"

"I'm an animation. How do you think I am?"

"Well, I got your memo saying you wanted to speak about the upcoming game and I want you to know I'm very eager to hear your thoughts."

"Well, that's good 'cause I have some issues with this new release," Chris informed.

"Please, do tell."

"It's come to my knowledge that that little attention starved costar of mine Jill Valentine has brought some of her complaints to you."

"Yes, that's correct."

"Well, I have to say if I'm going to star in another game with her, I want to be the one getting the attention this time. I mean she gets to parade around in those sexy little outfits and she gets all the popularity. When here I am, a hunk going unused. That's what I was created for isn't it? This just will not stand. I deserve the attention and standing I was originally created for."

"I'm sorry?"

Chris stood up from his chair and removed a piece of paper from his pocket, walking over to the computer screen and holding it up as he spoke and gestured to it.

"My contract clearly states that I am to be portrayed as a hero. Now I have thus far stood up to my end of the bargain, saving that needy woman when she needed it and still managing to get my job done. Now if I am to appear in this upcoming release I not only want top billing but I'll also require a photo on the book jacket, at least a two page spread in the insert all about me and my story, and at least fifty percent of the game itself devoted to me, Chris Redfield."

"Well, Chris, you are in a good amount of this game. Fifty percent of you would only leave twenty five percent for your sister and Jill."

"So?" Chris asked shrugging his shoulders. "I fail to see the problem. I thought I was the star?"

"You are the star, Chris, but so are the heroines. You're a team."

Chris sighed and folded the contract back up sticking it in his pocket.

"Well, since you've brought it up that reminds me of another idea of mine. Now, if I star in this upcoming game I think after doing that I'm gonna want my own little adventure. Ya know, a chance to have a game all my own where I don't have to worry about saving other characters who are supposed to be trained at their jobs. Ya know, something like, "Resident Evil: Chris Redfield Strikes Back." That's what I want."

"I'll hafta discuss that with the board, Mr. Redfield."

"Good."

"Anything else I can help you with?"

"Yeah. Ya know what I need? Some hair gel and shampoo. After fighting zombies all day I need something to get that damn gunk out of my hair. It smells terrible and isn't the least bit flattering to my manly features."

"Uh, I'll check on that."

"And if ya find the time, how about making one of my missions take place in a gentlemen's club. Let me get some action aside from Jill for once huh?"

"Uh-"

"Yeah, actually that could be the basis for my own game," he began somewhat acting out his ideas as he spoke. "There I am getting some hot action at the gentlemen's club when all of a sudden without warning this bitchin' zombie babe starts biting everyone, making a horde of undead strippers. As they begin to walk down the street them soon recruit an army of hookers and the town is in quickly in peril. But alas, Chris Redfield to the rescue."

Chris stopped, smiling to himself proudly and turning back to the designer to judge his reactions.

"So, whatcha think?"

"Actually," the designer started, turning his head as he thought the idea over. "That's not such a bad idea."

"Alright. So I think-"

"Chris Redfield," a familiar woman's voice boosted from the side of the screen. "You lying little weasel," Jill Valentine insulted making her way into the window to stand across from the man. "You told me you had to get up early in the morning."

"Well, I do. I'm sure they'll wanna do my photo shot then."

Jill rolled her eyes in disgust in the man feeling more than betrayed her coworker had lied to her to have a secret meeting with the designer.

"Jill, I think since you got to voice your thoughts on the new game I should too. Especially since I am starring in it," Chris reminded smiling arrogantly.

"What?" Jill yelled turning to the designer. "I thought you said I was starring in it?"

"You're both staring in it," the designer reminded. "Along with Claire. Where is she by the way?"

"I don't know she was at the beach last I saw her," Jill informed. "So what has this weasel been saying about me?" she demanded putting her hands on her hips.

"Weasel?" Chris shot back. "I know all about you wanting to be the star of this game."

"And what's wrong with that? I am a natural heroine ya know."

"Yeah," Chris laughed in sarcasm turning his head from her. "I'll just remember that the next time you need rescuing!"

Jill laughed slightly in obvious disbelief and offense.

"Oh please, I'll remember that the next time YOU need to be rescued!" Jill screamed back turning to the designer. "Why did you give him such an ego? God, it must take up most of the memory just to store it all!"

"Ok," the designer intervened. "Would you like me to build a stage where you two can just duke it out on Jerry Springer?"

Chris and Jill both turned to him to frown in unhumored anger.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Look I want to let you both know that this game will be a team effort. Both of you, along with both of your names will be on the cover and case. You will both have interesting missions, equal game play, equal billing, along with everything else being equally dispended. Is that understood? Equal," the designer reiterated to be sure his point got through.

Chris and Jill both sighed knowing they had to make the best of it and work together.

"And I don't wanna hafta rescue her," Chris added folding his arms.

"And I don't wanna hafta rescue him," Jill explained following Chris's actions.

"Alright. Now that this has all been cleared up I really have to get back to work."

"Alright, oh and what about what you and I talked about?" Jill questioned as the designer stood up.

"I'm working on it, Jill," he informed. "I'll see you both later. And please try to get along for the sake of the game. We'll have a photo shoot tomorrow afternoon. See ya later," the designer informed before leaving the room.

Chris and Jill stood in silence for a while before finally both turning to each other at the same time. Chris furled his brow as Jill stuck her tongue out at him and then responded by giving her the same treatment, both of them storming off the screen in opposite directions.

The End


End file.
